Demonic Vampire of Prophecy
by Avatarofsolarus
Summary: Unburdened by the threat of Voldemort but having completely lost his magic at the age of fifteen, Harry desperately tries to find a way to be a part of his friends lives. Luckily, after a life threatening event forces the issue, his mother takes him to a long forgotten castle where she reveals the secrets of his blood. Harry Potter/Highschool DxD/Castlevania Crossover (AU)
1. Chapter 1

-o0O0o-

Chapter One

'It's been three years since I lost my powers.' Harry Evans thought as he walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy. The academy had been an all girls institution for over 50 years and had only recently allowed male students to enroll. As the hidden Child of Prophecy walked the grounds of the academy, he felt his jealousy rise a little as he sensed the various power signatures throughout the school, no doubt belonging to the Devils and unaware wizards that attended.

He tried not to look around at one of the few things that also brought forth his envy. Boys with their girlfriends. Even though the school had been co-ed for three years now, only a handful of boys actually managed to get themselves a girlfriend. Most girls were still wary of the male species and thought they were lecherous and wanted little to do with them. Harry himself was envious of those boys who had managed to get themselves a girlfriend.

'Why can't I just confess to Rias?' Harry thought frustratedly, even though he knew the reason: he couldn't risk hurting Akeno, who he liked just as much as Rias. He had befriended the two she-devils on their first day of second year and his first day of first year. They had grown close quite quickly, and most could see that both girls had it bad for Harry.

Rias had even tried to recruit him into her peerage, but his detached magical core interfered and rejected the evil piece. He still attended the club, being its 'treasurer', but he felt left out when they would talk about all the supernatural things they did.

He still rigorously studied magic with his mom helping him, but until his powers came back he would be essentially useless.

Even being the Child of Prophecy was barely useful when you were considered a squib by your people.

He was Harry Evans Potter - the Boy-Who-Lived, Defeater of Voldemort and most recently, the most famous squib in the world. At birth, he was named in a prophecy that detailed how he would defeat Voldemort. After knowing this, his mother, Lily - had performed a ritual that circumvented the requirement that it be him who defeats Voldemort. She had used her vast knowledge of runes to create an array in Harry's room that when activated would use Harry's own magical core to annihilate Voldemort's very soul.

It worked, but unknown to them, the cost was that Harry's magical core slowly sealed itself within his body, weakening his magical powers until finally on his fifteenth birthday, he lost his powers completely, essentially making him a squib. He was still somehow stronger than the average human, being able to lift almost a ton, but even an average low-class devil could say the same.

Even with all these things, he still tried to keep a bright outlook on life, but the stress was really starting to eat him up. As he walked along, being uplifted slightly by the comments directed at him about his title as Kuoh's Great Onii-sama, the male version of Rias and Akeno's Great Onee-sama titles, he noticed a few things that had become the norm in this school.

The first thing he noticed was actually the person walking next to him, a young, handsome boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in the typical dark-gray school uniform, neatly pressed and tied, with polished brown shoes, smiling and waving politely at the girls that were trailing after them. This was Yuuto Kiba, the school prince and his best male friend, which the girls seemed to like making Yaoi fantasies of *shiver*.

He then saw three scowling boys whom he knew from his class.

The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group who had very-short light grey hair, his appearance looked to be like a typical jock; he could have been fairly popular if he had been a bit more considerate and less perverted. Harry had even heard him say such outrageous things as 'shut up or I'll rape you in my mind' which Harry had promptly knocked him out for. There was Motohama, often called a glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair and joked that his glasses could measure a girl's three sizes.

Harry however didn't take it as a joke and stealthily stole the glasses during a gym class and found that they were actually a minor sacred gear that wasn't tied to a soul. A quick bathe in Rias' power of destruction had sorted that out.

The last, and in his opinion the worst of the three was Issei Hyoudou. He was a somewhat dim-witted hentai who wanted to build himself a harem, which was the nightmare amongst most if not all of the girls in the academy. That wasn't the bad thing though; he was the worst due to the fact that he was perverted to the point of potentially becoming a rapist in the future. He held no care for other's feelings and openly tried to grope people, including Rias and Akeno, which Harry actually put him in the hospital for. Even his parents were ashamed of him, proved by the fact that they didn't try to get Harry in trouble.

They were all scowling in his and Kiba's direction because they were more popular with the ladies than they were. Not that Harry could blame the girls for not liking the Perverted Trio; he found their actions deplorable and would try to avoid any interaction with them at all if he could.

Suddenly he saw most people's heads turn towards the gates as three very important people walked in.

The first was the "Kuoh Mascot" Koneko Toujo. A first year student, she had short silver hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and a cute face. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do perverted things to her. She didn't smile often, if at all, and just seemed to stare out across the sea of students, as if looking through them like ghosts. Wearing the typical girl's uniform sans the shoulder cape, this girl reminded him of his old friend Lily Moon.

Next was his friend Akeno Himejima, tied as the school's top idol. With her extremely long raven hair in a ponytail that reached her ankles, an athletic and shapely body that would put supermodels to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of all the girls and all the boys wanted her as their ideal girlfriend.

Lastly was the other idol tied for top place, Rias Gremory. She's an extremely gorgeous bishoujo and is fantasized about by the entire male population in the school. With her cyan colored eyes and very long, flaming red hair not to mention her voluptuous figure, this included breasts that any girl or grown woman would sacrifice their first born for; making her the most noticeable and sought after girl in the entire school.

He had a crush on his friends for a while, and though he knew both liked him back, he came to one conclusion.

Never-mind his opinion that Rias and Akeno were out of his league (they didn't seem to care so he chose not to as well). He liked them both equally, and if he confessed to one then it potentially could ruin his relationship with the other, something he wasn't willing to do.

As he noticed them looking around for him, he quickly ducked into the school building, not wanting to confront the situation like he was bound to end up doing if he talked to them.

-o0O0o-

Lunch break found Harry taking a nap underneath a large tree just outside the old school building, not attending the Occult Research club meeting. He was just laying there trying to clear his mind and relax, not thinking about anything.

As he did so, he failed to notice the eyes of his she-devil friend watching him from the high window of her club room.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." Akeno wondered aloud.

"He's probably trying to clear his head. We don't know what loosing his magical core all those years ago did to his psyche and we're probably not helping his mental state by having him wonder how he's going to confess to one of us." Rias said guiltily. She truly cared for Harry, and it felt like she was manipulating him by having him wonder. She longed to just go down there and kiss him, tell him that he didn't have to worry and that she and Akeno would share him.

Akeno looked down at her comment. "I know. I want nothing more than to tell him we could easily share him, but with your brother's mandate to not involve him in the supernatural until he at least gets some of his powers back we can't really tell him about Devil's having permission to create harems. We're almost crossing the line by letting him be in our club meetings." She said, Rias nodding.

'I have to find a way around this' Rias thought. 'Don't you worry Harry-kun. Soon we'll find a way to get your powers back and we can catch up on all the missed times we could have been girlfriend and boyfriend including Akeno'. Rias thought with determination.

-o0O0o-

It was the end of the day and Harry was walking home, looking forward to his mom's special Friday night spaghetti bolognase. He lived alone with his mom in a fairly large detached townhouse, with a magically expanded library full of magical tomes that even Akeno and Rias had browsed.

Pausing on the bridge to observe the view of the early sunset characteristic of the winter season, Harry just enjoyed the sun when he heard a girls voice talking to someone familiar.

That was another strange consolation prize of losing his magic, he now had significantly enhanced senses, twice as good as those of a dogs which already were four times as good as a humans. So if a human could only hear something within 10 meters, Harry would still be able to hear it clearly up to eighty meters away.

"Excuse me, are you Hyoudou Issei-san?" He heard. Looking back, he saw said pervert staring unashamedly at the girl's breasts, which he could see was making the girl extremely uncomfortable, evidenced by her twitching eye.

Snapping out of his Oppai-trance, Issei reluctantly looked back up at her face. "Uh, yeah. That's me." He stumbled out.

The girl winced at his breath, and Harry got the impression that she wasn't exactly doing this for enjoyment. He could also sense the power in her, and realized that this girl was extremely dangerous to him. She didn't seem as powerful as Rias or Akeno, but she was powerful enough that even a mildly powered up human like him wouldn't be able to do much.

She was quite cute, a typical innocent looking type. She had long black hair, light purple eyes and a fairly shapely and athletic body. The school uniform she wore was different to the one worn at Kuoh, as it consisted of a dark red blazer with the letter "P" embroidered in gold on the left breast pocket, a white dress shirt, a red girl's bow tie, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"I was wondering if you would maybe go out with me?" She asked.

Harry nearly did a double take on that. 'A girl like her actually asking out a guy like Issei? For one she's way out of his league, which obviously indicates an ulterior motive. Surely even a dim-witted pervert like Issei wouldn't fall for such a thinly veiled-'

"Uwooooooaahhh!" Issei roared triumphantly, raising his fist in celebration. "Of course I will! Finally a cute girl has recognized my handsome qualities!" He yelled.

Harry face-palmed. 'Good god he's stupid. He doesn't even know her name for god's sake. Even the girl looks surprised that he actually said yes.' Harry observed, seeing the startled expression the girl wore. 'Although that could just be her reaction to his over-the-top celebration.' Harry thought mirthfully.

He decided to ignore the rest of the conversation and walk home, he didn't think the girl had any malicious intentions so it was Issei's problem now. He vaguely heard the girl introduce herself as 'Yuuma Amano' as he walked away. Reaching the end of the bridge, he quickly strode the rest of the way to his house, smiling when he saw his mom's car in the driveway, meaning she was back from work slightly earlier than usual. She worked as a high-ranking consultant at the nearby hospital, which earned them enough money to live on comfortably.

Not that they needed it, Harry and Lily had inherited enough gold from his father and other randomly inherited vaults at Gringots that he could probably buy the entirety of Kuoh town and support its inhabitants singelhandedly for the next five millennia.

He unlocked the door and took of his shoes as he stepped in the house.

"I'm home!" Harry said loudly.

"In the kitchen Harry-chan!" He heard his mother say loudly. That was another thing, despite being from England, they both agreed to speak only Japanese to each other while living here, and as a result had both become fluent in the year they spent here. They were now at the point where they could think, read, write and hear Japanese as if it were their first language.

Harry wondered towards his mother's voice, smiling when he saw her working away at the kitchen counter. Lily looked up at the sound of his footsteps, and smiled brightly at him.

Lily Evans was a beautiful woman, standing at a good 5'11", making her taller than most of her Japanese co-workers. She gave birth to Harry at age 25, making her 42 years of age; yet she looked as if she was still in her early twenties, with luscious crimson hair a shade more orange than Rias' that hung down to her upper thigh, an athletic and buxom figure with assets rivaling and surpassing Akeno, and vibrant green eyes that he inherited. She was currently wearing a simple cream colored blouse with tight blue jeans, over which she had an apron.

Her beauty was such that it surpassed even Rias and Akeno, but he was sure that they would become just as beautiful when they were adults as well.

Her youthful appearance was due to a side effect of being a powerful wizard. All wizards had a longer lifespan than humans, with the average wizard living twenty to thirty years longer than the average 'muggle'. The more powerful the wizard however, the longer they lived. Since Lily was a vastly powerful wizard on the level of a low-tier Ultimate class devil, something Dumbledore and Voldemort combined couldn't say, Lily was likely to still be in her physical prime for another hundred or so years.

"How was school?" She asked, though by the subtle signs on his face she could already tell how it was. She felt herself deflate slightly in guilt, just as she had done every time she remembered how it was by her own hand that Harry lost his powers. He didn't even blame or resent her in any way, which in some weird way made her feel even more guilty. 'Perhaps it is time that I take him there.' She thought, rubbing her cheek over where her canine tooth was. 'I'll make preparations to leave tomorrow.'

"Harry? How would you like to go on a little trip over the Christmas break?" She asked, a playful little smile on her face.

Harry looked at her a bit strangely, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Sure, where are we going?" He inquired.

Lily shook her head. "No no no, it's a surprise. We're leaving tomorrow as well, so I need you to pop out to the store quickly and get some energy drinks and travel food. The spaghetti should be ready by the time you get back."

Harry sighed at having to go back out again, but hugged and kissed Lily goodbye and put his shoes on. Stepping out, he heading through the park to the corner store when he spotted a rather alarming sight.

"Wha... What are you!?" Issei exclaimed, for once not focused on breasts and actually being scared of the being before him. Harry saw that it was the same girl he saw with Issei earlier, only now she looked to have aged to her mid twenties and was wearing some kind of bondage outfit. The most prominent change however had to be the fact that she had two wings sticking out of her back, a deep black in color and was also brandishing a spear seemingly made out of purple light.

"I am Raynare. I have to kill you now, because you see you little pervert, I have little doubt that you'll eventually cause trouble for my master, so I find it imperative that I kill you now and save the trouble." She said, preparing to thrust the spear in Issei's stomach.

"Wait!" Harry shouted, causing the fallen to quickly turn to his direction.

Spotting him, Raynare blushed for a moment before she shook herself. She grunted, looking mighty angry and holding out her spear threateningly. "Leave this place human, you don't know what you're messing with here. I'll let you leave because you're such a cutie." She said with a smirk at the end.

Harry shook his head, coming within 4 meters of the woman. "I can't do that, despite being a worthless hentai, Issei is innocent. I can't imagine why you fallen would want to kill him, but whatever the reason I won't let you." He said, hoping this wouldn't lead to a fight.

Raynare narrowed her eyes. "Too bad. Time to die, you perverted little shit!" She roared, charging at Issei with her light spear.

Harry's eyes widened, and he immediately went to push Issei out the way. "No! Wait-" He tried to shout, roughly shoving Issei out the way. He was about to try and get pick him up and run for it, until he felt immense pain in his abdomen that caused him to fall to his knees and cough up blood.

Looking down, he felt despair at the sight of a spear of light going all the way through his stomach and out his back. Raynare jumped back and grunted in annoyance. "tch, stupid human." She muttered.

"HARRY!" Two voices screamed, weakly looking back Harry saw Rias and Akeno literally come flying out of a portal. They immediately made their way to him, immediately destroying the light spear to prevent any soul damage. Akeno stopped the blood flow with the little healing magic she knew, while Rias looked up at the fallen who was now slowly backing away. Rias snarled like an animal, her body surrounded by an aura of her power of destruction. "You. Satan. Damned! CROW!" She screamed, her power of destruction lashing out at and destroying her surroundings but avoiding Harry and Akeno.

Raynare started to sweat, now realizing that killing that handsome human was an even bigger mistake than she knew. Sensing that this enraged she-devil would probably annihilate her if she didn't do something, she screamed out to the heavens. "KALAWARNER-SAMA!"

"*sigh* What is it now? And do you have to scream, little fledgling?" Another more sensual voice said, standing directly behind Raynare. Rias looked at the newcomer, a woman with dark navy blue hair that was long, going down to her knees, a figure that rivaled Rias and Akeno, standing at an impressive 5'11", the same height as Harry's mother she noted. Her attire consist of a violet trench-coat like jacket top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes. The trench-coat had a deep neck, giving view to her impressive cleavage and the gold necklace she wore.

Also, quite alarmingly she had ten pitch black wings on her back. Rias calmed a bit, stepping back in wariness.

Raynare sighed in relief. "Ah- Raynare-sama. These Devils are attacking me." She said.

Kalawarner squeezed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Yes, Raynare I can see that. Why are they attacking you." She asked. Raynare opened her mouth. "-and get to the point." She interrupted.

Raynare gulped down her nervousness. She gestured to Issei who had fainted out of shock. "I was just about to kill the human with the sacred gear over there whe-" She didn't get to continue.

"You what?!" Kalawarner exclaimed in anger, causing Raynare to flinch away. "Azazel specifically said not to harm this human as he wasn't a threat to the Grigori! What else did you do?!" She shouted.

Raynare fell to her knees. "w-when I was about to kill the sacred gear user that other black haired guy came along and tried to get me to stop. I went for it anyway but he got in the way. Then these two devils came out of a portal." She stuttered out.

Kalawarner just widened her eyes in disbelief and shook her head in denial of the sheer stupidity of Raynare's actions. 'I can't believe this!' She thought. She snapped back to Raynare. "Let me get this straight. You decided that you needed to kill this human when Azazel told you not to. Does that mean you presume to know better than him?" She asked.

Raynare widened her eyes. "Wha... no-"

"Okay then, after that, you decided that killing an uninvolved human was a good choice, even though he had a devil from a prominent family as a friend!?" She questioned loudly.

Raynare crumpled her face in confusion. "Prominent family..?" She asked.

Kalawarner grabbed Raynare's head and forcefully turned it to face Rias, getting Raynare to grunt in pain at the sudden movement of her neck. She pointed at Rias and explained. "You see that red hair?" She asked calmly. Raynare nodded as best she could. "That is the typical sign of a Gremory." She said. Raynare just stayed silent in shock. "Yes, that's right, the devil clan who value their friends, family and peerage members more than anything. They are also known to hunt down and viciously slaughter anyone who would harm or kill them. Not only that, she's using the power of destruction famous to the Bael clan, the Great Kings of the Underworld." She said.

Raynare just sagged even more, knowing that she had majorly fucked up.

"Judging from that information, this is Rias Gremory, Heir to the Gremory and third in line heir to the Bael. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS?! YOU JUST MORTALLY WOUNDED A FRIEND OF THE DARLING BABY SISTER OF THE FUCKING LUCIFER!" She screamed, then glanced at Harry and took in his appearance. She then turned back and snarled. She was also silently angry that she had almost killed such a handsome guy.

Kalawarner threw Raynare to the ground in anger, after which Raynare crawled to her and bowed her head to the floor. "I'm sorry, my lady please-"

Kalawarner snorted. "Please what? Don't Kill you? Unfortunately Raynare I cannot abide by that request. You just risked war with the underworld because you were negligent and thought you knew better than someone you supposedly worship and admire." She said, causing Raynare to weep. Kalawarner created a deep crimson light spear, and was about to impale Raynare with it.

"Wait." A calm voice said.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard, and everyone turned to the side to see Lily Evans standing there, an emotionless look on her face; though her eyes betrayed the fury directed at Raynare.

All the women suddenly felt self conscious looking at her, as she was dressed a lot differently than usual. Instead of the usual motherly clothes, she now wore a sleeveless black backless dress that went down to cover even her feet, splitting at the chest from her neck to just above her pelvic region. It revealed all of her taut toned stomach and a large amount of her bountiful cleavage. Over that she ware a black hooded cloak with dark red scaled leathery shoulder pads, with the hood down revealing her very dark red hair tinged with orange going to her thighs.

For the people that knew her, they also noticed that her skin was now an ethereal white shade, and her eyes had changed from green to blood red with black sclera. The power she was emitting was scaring even Kalawarner, a Cadre level Fallen Angel on the same level as Kokabiel. It felt like she was facing Sirzechs Lucifer.

"She hurt my son, attempted to kill the only thing precious to me left in this world. I would like to be the one to kill her." She said calmly, creeping out most of them.

Kalawarner nodded, stepping away from Raynare. Lily stepped up to the cowering fallen, who was in the fetal position. Without even a gesture, Raynare suddenly groaned in pain while her body jerked in different obscene directions until she was on her knees before the pale goddess. Lily extended her hand, her fingernails now a deep black, each being an inch and a half long and razor sharp. She lifted Raynare's chin, making her focus on her other hand that was open facing upwards. As Lily slowly clenched the hand shut, Raynare felt as if she was being compressed.

The pressure quickly set her nerves on fire, and her screams echoed in the park, with all its inhabitants wincing and looking away as Raynare's skin seemed to tighten and compress against her bones and organs. All of a sudden Lily fully clenched her hand into a fist, causing Raynare to explode in a cloud of blood that she collected in a large barrel she pulled from nowhere. After that she simply stored the barrel in her cloak and walked towards Harry.

"My son..." She said lovingly, stroking his cheek with her thumb. To the girls it looked more like a wife looking at her husband, and they inwardly winced at having to compete with Harry's own mother. Lily quickly hooked an arm under his knees and under his back, lifting him bridal style. "I will be taking him now." She said, starting to walk away.

Rias and Akeno just looked at each other before they sprinted after her.

"Wait!" They each shouted, making Lily stop and turn with a raised eyebrow, her expression a bit more normal. "Where are you taking him?" They both asked.

Lily sighed. "I can't tell you, nor would I even if I could." She said.

Rias looked at Akeno and they both nodded. "Can we come with then?" They asked, expecting an affirmative from the usually sweet, warm and loving woman.

"No." Lily deadpanned. Rias and Akeno were about to protest, before she continued. "The only one I will allow to accompany us is Kalawarner, and that is because one: she feels responsible for that insect nearly instigating a war, and two: i have a use for her. You two would just be in the way." Rias and Akeno looked put out by that remark, and looked behind them to see that Kalawarner was only a meter or two behind them.

Kalawarner nodded in thanks, going to stand next to Lily. "Don't worry, we aren't leaving forever. I had planned to take Harry on this trip during Winter holidays anyway, and we'll be back when school starts." She said, and not giving them a chance to question her, she immediately gestured for Kalawarner to grab her shoulder, and upon doing so she apparated away.

Rias and Akeno stood in the now silent grassy area, very dazed and slightly confused by the quick progression of the events at the park. Slowly, Rias gained a determined expression on her face, and turned to Akeno.

"Akeno."

Akeno turned to Rias. "Yeah?"

Rias turned herself forward, facing the way that Lily teleported. "I have a feeling that Lily-sama is going to restore Harry's powers and somehow get him new ones, and by how strong she felt I have no doubt that Harry will be extremely powerful as well." She said.

Akeno nodded. "Yes, I imagine so. Why do you mention it?" She asked, though she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

Rias sighed, but looked up to the sky. "I'm going to go to my brother for training." She said.

Akeno blinked. "Huh? I know your brother is immensely strong, but you must remember that he is the current Lucifer. He wont have time to train you." She said.

Rias just smirked. "He doesn't need to. At least not directly. I know he loves his 'little baby sister'. I'll use that to convince him to write up a rigorous training regimen. Hopefully he can spare one of his peerage members to train us, too." She said, staring at nothing while using her tactical mind to plan her path.

**End Chapter**

Next Chapter: Lily's Origins, an Offer of Power

**A/N**

Thanks for reading.

If you can't imagine Lily's clothing, it's exactly the same as Carmilla's in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 1, except the hood is down.

Lily isn't actually quite as strong as Sirzechs 'Overpowered' Gremory, her particular aura is just engineered to intimidate. She's around the same strength as a lower-tier Super-Devil, which is still fuck off powerful.

Gabriel Belmont was at the Level of the God of the Bible when he was at his prime. The forgotten one in this continuity is actually the original opposite to god, being the god of hell. That's why Gabriel became so powerful as Dracula.


	2. Lily's Origins, An Offer of Power

Chapter Two:

Blinking himself awake, Harry lay confused at the pitch blackness of his sleeping arrangements. Hearing muffled voices, Harry listened to the conversation, recognizing his mother and some other voice.

"So why haven't we moved out of the throne room yet?" Kalawarner asked.

"Until I can get Harry these powers, which he still has to agree to by the way, everything sentient or otherwise in this castle will attack us on sight." She explained, before looking pensive. "Well, they wouldn't attack me on sight, and perhaps they would be wary enough of your power that they would leave you alone, but to them Harry would just be a random human to slaughter." She said. "Besides; despite its immense size, there really isn't much to do outside of the main castle building. Anyway, this conversation is useless now. Harry's awake, aren't you Harry?"

Startled at getting caught, Harry pushed on the roof of his sleeping place and found that it simply opened like a door. He sat up and scratched his head sheepishly at having been caught eavesdropping. Lily just smiled warmly at him, still in her new attire and form, while Kalawarner just thought his smile was cute.

Harry looked startled when he saw his mother, jumping out what he vaguely realized was a coffin and rushing over to her. "Mom! Are you okay? Why do you look like that?" He asked worriedly, fussing over her. He also blushed at her dress before shaking the thoughts out of his head.

Lily just blushed at his action, with Kalawarner snickering next to her. Shooting her a glare, she put her hands on Harry's shoulders, making him stop.

"It's fine Harry, this is what I really look like anyway." She said.

Harry looked confused, but stopped fussing. Actually taking in her appearance properly, he saw the red eyes, ethereal pale skin, the fanged teeth and the general smell of blood.

"You're a vampire..." He muttered, not in revulsion but in fascination. Hey, he hung out with a vampire already. Albeit a cross-dressing one, but a vampire anyway.

Lily nodded, looking away and expecting the revulsion that most looked at her with when they found out. "Do... Do you hate me now?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. She knew she had to reveal her true nature, but Harry hating her for it was always a risk. She didn't think she could bare it if Harry hated her; he was her most precious person now.

Harry just fell silent, making Lily think he really did hate her. Closing her eyes, she almost let the tears go before she felt Harry embrace her tightly. "Of course I don't hate you. You may not have been my original mother, but you took me in and raised me. I wouldn't hate you ever."

Lily embraced Harry tightly, relief beyond any she had ever felt coursing through her body. Lily lovingly stroked the back of his hair, thanking whatever cosmic entity there was that Harry didn't hate her for being a vampire. She knew Harry was aware of the vampire on Rias' peerage and had met him before, stating that while he was intelligent, his attitude made Harry really have to put effort into being friendly with him.

She wouldn't find out until much later that this was because said vampire was homosexual and a cross-dresser that was nervous around everything from monsters to frigging fresh air. The only thing he seemed confident about was making moves at Harry. Don't get him wrong, Harry had no problem with gay people, he just didn't swing that way.

"I'm so glad you don't hate me." She muttered.

Harry snorted. "Why would I hate you? Just being a vampire doesn't warrant hatred. When did you become a Vampire anyway?"

Lily smiled at the comment, but drew back reluctantly at the second. "That's the thing Harry, I've never not been a vampire. I'm actually a lot older than I appear."

"How old?" Harry asked.

Lily winced. "I'm actually the daughter of the most powerful vampire in history, Gabriel Belmont, AKA Balaur Ul; meaning 'The Dragon' in Romanian. However you would probably know him as Dracula." She said, shocking Harry and also Kalawarner into hard silence.

Kalawarner shook herself, then shivered at the memory of observing the walking force of nature that was Gabriel Belmont as Dracula. The level of strength he had achieved had forced him to metamorphose into a god of vampires in a process similar to achieving Buddha enlightenment, except he had achieved Godhood by simply growing too strong to be considered a mortal. This was unknown to him though, which was why it took so long for him to find a way to end his own life.

Harry didn't know his tale however. "I thought Dracula was Vlad Tepes?"

Lily snorted. "Originally yes, however even that wasn't his actual name. His real name was Mathias Cronqvist. He never actually impaled his victims until after he became a vampire, which was due to his wife dying. He blamed God for allowing her to die, so he used a powerful vampiric artifact called the 'Crimson Stone' to make himself a vampire and waged war against God."

Harry gawked at the stupidity of this guy. "God is not all-powerful, so it's pretty stupid to assume that he could stop all the deaths in the world. Though I suppose the knowledge that God was not the creator of Earth and the Universe wasn't as widely known amongst the supernatural back then." He theorized.

Lily nodded. "Indeed it wasn't"

"It was an ancestor of my father, named Julius Belmont that eventually defeated Mathias. The Belmonts were surprised by the fact that he wasn't even very powerful, the powers of the Crimson Stone and his bonding to Castlevania as its master made him appear much more powerful than he actually was. He was about as powerful as a low-level fallen Angel Cadre, so as Grigori's strongest woman, you would have been able to defeat him with relative ease Kalawarner." Lily stated.

Kalawarner nodded, though she stayed silent.

"A few centuries passed, and my father who was at that point a member of the Brotherhood of Light, a predecessor to the Vatican, was sent on a mission to defeat the three Lords of Shadow that had thrown Europe into chaos. He defeated them all, but his job was not done as their deaths allowed the release of God's opposite; the Forgotten One. Allowing himself to be made into a vampire to gain access to the Forgotten One's prison, he entered alone and fought the Forgotten one, doing well but ultimately being defeated."

"When the Forgotten one eventually called back most of his power from the seal that he had been weakening, Gabriel jumped in front of it and absorbed it into himself, and using it defeated the Forgotten One and absorbed the rest of its power. After a century of immortality he eventually decided that there would always be an evil to threaten the world, whether God fought it or not. So Dracula decided to become that evil, but after centuries of this he got tired of living and sought to end his life."

"His son came to him, now also a vampire with Dracula's blood in his veins. He bore the Longinus-class weapon, the Cross of Logos, also known as the Vampire killer. Using it he granted Dracula the death he so desired." She finished.

Harry sat for a bit, processing the information.

"What about you? Where do you fit in?" He asked.

Lily sighed, hoping he didn't notice her being left out the story. She had no doubt he wouldn't think any less of her, but this part of the story detailed how she was born. She knew she had to tell Harry, but she missed her mother and didn't like talking about her.

"I was born almost three hundred years previous to my father's death. One of the Lords of Shadow, Carmilla the Queen of Vampires managed to survive her fight with my father and waited until the right moment. She eventually revealed herself to him, pledging herself to his service and eventually became his instrument of chaos. At a moment of weakness Dracula was seduced and slept with Carmilla, though he assumed that Carmilla could not have a child, therefore he was more... reckless in his activities." She said, reluctantly.

Harry couldn't blame her. She was basically describing the fact that since Dracula thought Carmilla was infertile he didn't pull out when he came. No daughter wants to talk about their father like that if they can help it.

"Unknown to him, Carmilla performed a ritual that required the sacrifice of thousands of evil souls that allowed her to bear a single female child. Because the overwhelming force of his army was so large, Dracula didn't even notice five thousand missing forces. She performed the ritual and laid with Dracula, which impregnated her. She then left the castle for a while, a common occurrence that Dracula didn't even bat an eyelash at."

"She gave birth to me, and contrary to what you would probably think of her, she raised me with care and love. She gave me the name Akasha, and I later took the surnames Liliana and Belmont. My full name was therefore Akasha Liliana Belmont."

"She started my training at age eleven, and I immediately showed signs of having immense potential. She trained me for years, being extremely hard on me and being rigorous in my tutelage. Eventually I surpassed her, but I sensed my potential was as yet still not completely tapped. So I cast a spell to hide my relation to Dracula from his senses, and Carmilla brought me to the castle and introduced me as a new general for his army. He also saw my potential and trained me until he taught me all he could."

"At this point I was on the level of a Heavenly Dragon, while Dracula was equal to the christian God himself, the greatest of all gods. This is also the level I am at now, but I have yet to tap other potential." She explained. "I believe that you are the one that can help me reach my full potential and that I - in turn - will help you reach yours." She finished.

Harry didn't even have to think. He knew that he would probably become a vampire, but it didn't matter to him. He would be able to stand with his mother and his friends and protect them.

"What do I have to do?" He asked resolutely.

Akasha held reached into her cloak and pulled out a rather ornate looking crystal vial filled with blood that was pulsing with light. "For you it is simple, all you have to do is drink this blood. I had the difficult part - this is my blood, and the ritual required to make it powerful enough so that it is equivalent to drinking Dracula's blood was an extremely complicated one."

She handed Harry the vial, which he took carefully. Examining it, he swore he could actually feel the blood pulsing like a heart.

"When you drink that, you will be in immense pain for a while until the pain causes you to pass out. At that point I will put you into one of the coffins in Dracula's master bedroom. Though he didn't need to sleep, the coffin was made to help with healing and adapting to traits in blood. If he had a particularly hard fight or drank blood that he wanted to absorb a trait from, he would use this coffin."

Opening the vial, he was about to down it all before Akasha stopped him.

"One last thing. I forgot to mention that Castlevania operates in a pocket of time outside the rest of reality. That explanation sounds weird, but it basically means that Castlevania, whenever you enter it, be it at the dawn of time or a thousand years in the future, will always be at the same point in time unless you raise it in the physical world."

Harry widened his eyes, knowing how complicated the magic behind that must be. He hoped that one day he would be able to something like that, but aiming to the level of a god was a bit arrogant; he would train as hard as he could, and that was all he could hope for.

"I suppose that means we will be training here for longer than two weeks?" He asked.

Akasha nodded. "Yes, exactly a year. That way you'll be the same age as Rias and Akeno when you come out, and it's also because staying in the castle when it isn't raised in the mortal world isn't a good idea. Currently I am technically the master of the castle, and if I stay here with it in this state for longer than a year the castle will try to keep me here." She shivered, remembering her father describing the castle's attempts to keep him there.

She didn't ever want to fight a giant gorgon monster if she could help it, even if Dracula said she would win.

Harry looked at her for permission, and Akasha nodded so he quickly downed the blood.

"Ugh!" He grunted, his nerves alight with pain. He could feel his very being changing, his cells morphing to their vampiric nature, his teeth ached as they became as strong as diamond, his fangs growing to their passive state. It was as his senses started becoming drastically enhanced and the combination of dozens of smells, sounds and off-kilter balance that he passed out into a healing coma.

Akasha picked him up, placing him in the coffin she had mentioned, and left to prepare for his training.

[Two weeks later]

In the room with the coffin, a deep rumbling growl could be heard as smoke billowed from the slowly opening lid...

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Back to Kuoh; Riser you bastard!

A/N

OMG, Akasha isn't his original mother?

I'm pretty sure this chapter is quite short, but bare with me, I wrote it straight after the first one. I can only write continuously for so long before i need a break.

And in case someone comments about the difference in power between Akasha and Dracula:

Heavenly Dragons are God class beings, I know they are able to kill gods but consider this:

God was mentioned to be the most powerful god (apart from Ophis) and was also able to fight and seal Trihexa (666) - a being on par with Great Red - then go out and competently fight a war against the devils even in his exhausted state.

So yes, Dracula, having the power of God's equal and opposite would make him a fair bit more powerful than a Heavenly Dragon.


End file.
